1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to insulation material and more specifically it relates to a pipe hanger insulation support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous insulation material have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be used on hot and cold piping in concealed and exposed areas. For example, KNAUF fiberglass pipe insulation and PABCO calcium silicate block insulation are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.